Earth's Titans
by ChroniclerOfAzarath
Summary: A few years have passed since the trouble in Tokyo, and a lot has changed for the Titans. How will they handle their new adventures and a new member? BBrae RobStar plus OCs. rated T 15 for language and mild violence, so far.
1. Chapter 1

Earth's Titans

Full summary: A few years have passed since the incident in Tokyo, the Titans have grown and matured, but are they ready for the trials that lay ahead? New and old friends, new and old enemies, maybe even new Titans.. RobStar, BBRae etc

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other copyrighted or trademarked names in this work.

Author's notes: This story was originally going to be just a few chapters long but then the ideas just started flowing! So this is gonna be a bunch of 'episodes' grouped together as one big story. However the episodes flow together quite well, I think. Any ways this is gonna be quite a long one, but hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I have. This is my first fan fic by the way so please go easy on me! Its rated M for future chapters, language etc. Please review if you can! Thanks

EARTH'S TITANS

As the Sun reached its highest point in the sky its rays penetrated through the concrete jungle of Jump city. They reflected off the huge glass windows of the Titans tower, out in the bay. The Titans themselves were in the main living room.

The 'Boy Wonder' , Robin, really a boy no more, was sitting at the dining table silently enjoying a mug of coffee. He had matured well, now aged nineteen his jaw was beginning to square up and his frame was broadening. He was taller, 5'10''. His hair, still fairly spiky, was longer and more down than up. He had changed his costume as well, gone was his bright green and red spandex. He now wore a black battle suit similar to that of his old mentor, however this suits upper torso and shoulders were a deep red. His cape had lengthened again similar to the 'dark knight's'. However Robin's mask, his real face he sometimes thought, hadn't changed.

Starfire sat next to him. Her was head resting on her arms that lay crossed on the dining table, her eyes watched his. She had a small smile on her face as she watched him slowly drinking his coffee. She had also changed in the past few years. Ever so slightly taller now at 5'8'', but that was not her only physical change, she had real curves now. She was no longer the scared little alien girl who had run away to Earth all those years ago. Her costume had also evolved to suit her changing tastes, she had swapped her violet mini skirt for violet denim jeans and she had changed her lilac high boots for shorter ones. Starfire felt that these were a lot comfier to wear in battle, plus the denim jeans lasted longer than her miniskirts, she had explained to Robin, who still wasn't entirely convinced about this change.

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch and was watching T.V. He had done a lot of changing over the years himself. He was still the joker of the group of course, he clung on to his immature sense of humour with a childish defiance that the other Titans almost admired. However he bared little resemblance to the little green changeling that had joined the Titans years previously. He had grown considerably taller, now 5'11' making him the second tallest Titan. Beast Boy, like Robin, had filled out a bit and his hair was much longer. His costume had also changed, as he had rid himself of his old Doom Patrol uniform in favour of an all black costume with a short sleeved top. He kept his grey gloves however. He hadn't yet worked up the courage to get the others to call him 'Beast Man' yet, "Maybe 'Beast Dude' would sound better", he thought.

Raven sat next to Beast Boy, her head resting on his shoulder, her legs on the couch. She was reading a favourite book of hers. She hadn't grown all that much, height wise, but she had a more feminine and curvy form. She had let her hair grow, it now reached past her shoulders. Her costume on the other hand had remained the same.

Cyborg was standing by the fridge, scanning its contents for something partially edible to make for lunch. He hadn't changed much over the past few years, now 21, he had grown a little taller, and a year or so previously, he had had his chin plate removed and cosmetic work done to fix the damage. This had allowed him to grow a goatee, or as Starfire called it "Friend Cyborg's fur of the face!". Robin and Beast Boy has suspected that facial hair had probably been Cyborg's reason for going through with the rather expensive, amd painful, procedure.

The Titans had been through much in their time together and had matured not just physically but emotionally as well. Robin and Starfire were now in a fulltime committed relationship. It had taken a lot for Robin to fully come to terms with what this meant and admit it, his mentor's 'lessons' still clung to the back of his mind. However they were happy now and to their fellow titans that's all that really mattered.

Beast Boy and Raven, surprisingly were also in a relationship. This had come as quite a shock to their fellow team mates. Starfire, however, claimed that she had suspected that it was going to happen. Robin and Cyborg just couldn't figure out how they had gone from arguing every day to suddenly being deeply in love with each other. Either way, Beast Boy and Raven had developed feelings for one another, come to terms with them and then eventually acted upon them. For Raven's sake though, they had taken things slowly, so as to allow her to develop more control over her abilities when around Beast Boy. During the first few months of them dating it wasn't unusual for furniture or a few cars to be overturned when they kissed, much to Ravens embarrassment. Over the past year her increasing maturity had allowed her more control over her powers and even allowed her to express her emotions outwardly, especially towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy himself had calmed down in terms of antics towards Raven, however he still made it his mission to make her laugh every day, with varying success.

Cyborg, not one to be left out, was currently in an on-off relationship with Titans East leader, Bumblebee. This relationship had been the subject of much gossip and heated debate amongst many of the young heroes. There seemed to be a triangle developing between Cyborg, Bumblebee and another young hero named Herald. This had, a while ago, heated up to the point where Herald and Cyborg were ready to literally fight for Bumblebee's affection. Robin and the other Titans stepped in before anybody was seriously hurt, thankfully. Cyborg hasn't mentioned the incident since and talks very little about his current status with Bumblebee, no matter how hard Beast Boy and Starfire press him to do the 'spilling of the beans'.

All in all the Titans were very happy with life as it was. Life, however, rarely stays this way for very long.

Robin placed his mug on the table and checked his watch, "Beast Boy, switch to channel 8, the mid day report is on"

Beast Boy complied, "Dude! I wonder if they'll show us fighting that mutant sludge thing from yesterday? That guy was sick!"

Cyborg shot Beast Boy an angry look to his back, " Yeah. Sick. Next time your gunna knock a ball of sludge through the air, don't aim it at me, man!"

Beast Boys ears lowered as he looked at Cyborg, " Sorry Cy…"

" Whatever man…", he sighed

The girls giggled. Cyborg, having given up on the fridge, crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

After the news introduction had finished, the news anchor appeared and begin with a serious tone.

"_Good afternoon Jump city. Today's stories… The Titans once again heroically defend the citizens of Jump city from another super powered villain."_

Camera footage was shown of the Titans fighting the monster. Then Beast Boy was shown turning into his T-Rex form and whacking off the monsters 'head' with his tail. The camera tracked the ball of sludge as it launched through the air, then finally hit Cyborg square in the face. Which is then followed by a close up of Cyborg's shocked expression.

All the Titans exploded with laughter. Beast Boy turned to Cyborg "Dude…I got you square in the face…"

" I know!" Cyborg said, still laughing.

The news anchor continued.

"_On the national side of the news, millionaire Bruce Waine of Gotham city gave a speech this morning at the press conference for a new scheme to bring better education to the underprivileged. He stated that more organisations and those with affluent wealth or power in the country should do more to help the less fortunate. Interestingly, and on that note, former billionaire and current Mayor of Star city Oliver Queen announced a new initiative today to get tough on crime…"_

Beast Boy looked out of the window, towards the bay, " All these people in the country who have enough money and power to do whatever they want, and it's still left to us to clean up the mess…dude…I don't get it.

Raven looked up at him, " Because they don't have abilities we have…"

Beast Boy looked down at her, " Oh…yeah…I forgot about that…"

Cyborg stood up laughing, and started walking towards the lift " Man, sometimes, I worry about you."

Beast Boy's ears lowered again and as he looked back at the television he blushed slightly. Raven sensed his embarrassment but knew how to remedy it. She placed her book down, then hugged him from her sitting position. He looked at her and he gave her a weak smile. Raven then gently kissed him on the lips. She looked into his eyes, he now had one of his trade mark smiles on his face, all trace of embarrassment gone. Raven liked his smile, it always made her feel happier, lighter somehow. Raven picked up her book, and both she and Starfire giggleg again. Raven continued to read and the others continued to watch the news report.

" _Sorry, I'm getting a message from the studio…yes…we a have a breaking news story…"_

At this point the crime alarm went off. Robin stood up and ran toward the ops display, " Three guesses what the breaking news is."

The others stand up and look at the big screen, as the news report is minimised and the alert filled the screen. The lift doors opened and Cyborg came running out, "Whats goin' on?"

Robin answered, "Bank robbery in progress. Unknown perpetrators. Location, downtown"

"Unknown…?"Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven.

Robin started for the lift, " Looks like we get the pleasure of welcoming the new villains in town…Titans GO!"

END OF CHAPTER

Well that was the first chapter, kinda slow I know but its just really to bring you up to speed as to where the Titans are in their live in my fic. But from here on things will start to pick up, action, drama, romance…maybe more…so please leave any comments, thoughts, idle threats (joking) and let me know what you think.

the chapters are being edited for spelling and such every now and again, but the bulk of the chapter will remain the same.

Next chapter coming really soon. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

Author's Notes: O.K things are really gonna get going now! This chapter is much longer than the first one and hopefully much better!

Chapter 2

The lift door to the garage slid open and the Titans ran out of the lift. Robin lifted the helmet off his R-cycle and slid it onto his head in one swift movement. He lifted his leg over his cycle and sat in the seat, "Raven, Starfire, go on ahead, scout out the situation."

"Yes Robin", replied Starfire, now with a serious look on her face, as she launched herself towards the exit.

"Right…", followed Raven.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped into the T-car. Cyborg put it into drive and hit the gas. Smoke flew off the tires as they screeched, trying to grip the garage floor. Then finally the car propelled forward, throwing Beast Boy into the back of his seat.

Robin revved the engine on his bike and it roared to life. He lifted the front wheel on the bike (for dramatic effect) and as the front wheel touched the garage floor the bike fired out of the garage after the T-car.

They two vehicles crossed the bay and landed on the beach, speeding up the sand. They both came screeching on to the road, dodging the traffic. Robin took point, and accelerated down the road, the T-car matching his movements.

"Robin…", Ravens voice came through clearly over the comm. Robin replied,

"I hear you loud and clear Raven. What's the situation?"

"Its worse than we thought", she said flatly, "it's escalated into a hostage situation."

Robin accelerated again, "Shit…how many hostages?"

Raven continued to speak in her emotionless tone, "The local P.D. estimates twelve in total. They have the place sealed off and are waiting for your arrival"

Robin braked for a second and skilfully skidded round the corner, then accelerated out of the turn. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed closely behind.

"Raven, can you I.D the perps?"

Raven replied, "So far all we know is that approximately six masked men are holding the hostages. They have not made contact with the police yet, so there are no demands."

Robin acknowledged, " Right, I'm coming up to you now…", he turned another corner and skidded to a halt behind the squad cars. The T car slowed down and parked next to him.

The squad cars had been parked in front of the bank to act as a barricade and to provide cover to the police officers. Two dozens police officers were kneeling behind their squad cars, arms resting on the car bodies, guns trained on the bank. A few looked round as the Titans arrived.

Robin got off his bike and took his helmet off. Beast Boy and Cyborg exited the T car, they walked over to Robin. Robin was steadily taking in his surroundings, soaking in all the details, plans began to form in his mind. Cyborg spotted Raven and Starfire talking to a Police officer, he looked like the Chief in charge. The three Titans walked over to the two girls and the officer.

"You are here!", Starfire proclaimed rather cheerily, however she quickly regained her composure. "Friends, this is a very dangerous situation. Chief Adams", she motions to the officer standing next to her," has informed Raven and myself that the armed men are threatening to kill the hostages if we do not leave here."

"Well we can't do that", Cyborg replied simply.

Raven looked towards Robin, " So what do you think?" she said flatly.

Robin looked at each of his team mates. They all had looks of steely determination on their faces, except Raven, who just looked bored, but Robin knew that she was just as determined as the rest of the team.

Robin looked at her, "Raven, can you teleport the hostages out from here?"

She turned to look at the bank, "No, I can't teleport anything I can't see. I can sense their fear, but that's not enough to target them." She turned back to look at Robin, "Sorry", she said flatly.

Robin waved it off, "What about if we got you inside."

Raven raised an eyebrow, " I suppose if I got inside it would be no problem…"

"Good", Robin turned to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy I need a diversion."

Beast Boy grinned, "You got it dude."

Robin turned back to Raven, "when Beast Boy is inside I want you to phase through the wall and teleport the hostages out."

"Right", she replied.

Robin looked at Cyborg then Starfire, "When Raven gets the hostages out, we storm the bank and take those guys down. Their obviously armed, so we go in hard and fast." As he said this he punched his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Gotcha", Cyborg nodded

"Yes Robin", Starfire affirmed

The police chief looked at Robin, "well we have your back. Once you get the hostages out we'll take care of them. Good luck."

Robbin nodded, "Thanks". He turned to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, your up".

"Cool", he grinned.

As he made to move, Raven shot out her hand and grabbed his arm, "be careful".

He smiled at her, "don't worry Rae, your not gonna lose me yet."

She let go of his arm and replied in her flat tone, "Damn, and I was so looking forward to being single again."

All the Titans, except Robin, chuckled. Then Beast Boy transformed into a fly and zipped towards the bank door. The Titans followed his zigzag path through the air.

Beast Boy landed on the step of the door and crawled under the gap.

Robin, still looking at where Beast Boy had entered the bank, said, "now we wait"

In the bank, Beast Boy was now a spider and had crawled up the wall. He climbed across the ceiling, stopping in the middle to take stock of his surroundings. His eight little eyes gave him a 360 degrees view of the room.

Six armed men with balaclavas were standing amongst the hostages. They all had large black bags across their back, presumably they contained the money that had been stolen. Beast Boy felt a wave of relief as noticed that none of the hostages had been hurt, but he knew only too well that the situation could go bad very quickly.

The armed men continued to stand amongst the hostages. Beast Boy noticed that they weren't aiming their weapons at the hostages, they weren't talking, they just stood there. "_What's going on, what are they waiting around for?_", he thought. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he remembered he had a job to do.

He spun a web down to the ground, in between two of the armed men. Then, changing into a hawk, launched himself into the air and flew straight at the nearest armed man.

The hostage taker cried out as the green bird of prey flew straight at him. One of the armed men shouted, "what the hell!", as the hawk turned into a leopard and charged at the other armed men. Three of them dived away from the hostages to evade the giant cat, the other two aimed their weapons and opened fire.

Beast Boy, with his cat like reflexes transformed into a wasp, the bullets ripped through the air. The changeling dodged the bullets with ease. In his tiny form he continued to charge at the armed men.

Outside the bank, the shots had been heard. Robin shouted, "Go Raven!".

Raven didn't need to be told twice.

She flew over the squad cars and phased through the bank wall. She paused for a second and allowed her self a small smile as she saw the havoc that Beast Boy had unleashed.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the twelve terrified people lying on the floor. "Azerath…Mentrion…Zinthos! A black aura enveloped the hostages and Raven.

It Took the armed men a few seconds to notice Raven, but by then it was to late. Raven and the hostages had disappeared. One of the armed men shouted in anger and opened fire at Raven's previous location, but all it hit was the wall. Raven appeared with the hostages, safe, a block away from the bank. The police ran over to the twelve confused people and directed them to waiting paramedics.

Raven teleported to Starfire's side just as Robin pulled out an explosive disc, "Now", he said, "it's our turn".

He threw the disc as he ran towards the bank. It exploded seconds before it hit the bank window, sending showers of glass inward. He dived through the hole. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire followed, firing off energy blasts, dark energy and star bolts into the bank.

Beast Boy had been ready for what was coming. As the explosion blew out the bank windows, he turned into a flying squirrel and let the shockwave carry him over the teller desk. Gun fire and other projectiles filled the air.

When the noise died, Beast Boy turned back to his normal form. His ears pricked up, straining to hear anything that could reveal the result of the fire fight. Hearing nothing, he slowly looked over the top of the desk. As the dust settled he was relieved to see his team mates standing in the middle of the bank floor, unscathed. The six armed men lay unconscious on the floor.

Beast Boy leapt over the desk, "Nice of you guys to make it".

Cyborg laughed, "well we didn't want you to have all the fun", the rest of the Titans joined in on the laughter. Rekief took over their tension.

Robin cut in, "well let's hand these guys over to the J.C.P.D."

Cyborg boomed, "sounds good to me!"

They turned to leave when Beast Boy remembered how the armed men had been acting strange. "Um, Robin?".

Robin stopped and turned to look at him, "yeah?"

Beast Boy didn't quite know what to say. He paused for a second, "Uh, I-"

"SO, you are the Teen Titans?"

The Titans froze. They turned to look at the source of the voice, adrenaline beginning to pump through their veins again. Two figures appeared, dragging a third in front of them. They remained in the shadow.

Robin stepped forward, "who are you?"

The two figures stepped into the light. One of them, a man, was wearing army combat pants and boots, with a grey combat vest. He had a particularly muscular build as well as several scars across his body. His face also had scars, and was rather rugged and actually quite handsome despite the scars, his hair was military style, and he had a neat goatee as well.

The other figure was a woman. She was wearing red, three quarter length leather pants with a short red leather jacket. It was open at the top, allowing some cleavage to be seen. Her hair was short to medium length and blond, almost platinum, and she wore a small red, robin style mask. They made quite a pair.

The man laughed, "I guess it's time we introduced ourselves…", His voice was gruff. It suited his military style costume. He motioned to the stunning woman standing next to him, "This is Suffering, and I'm Pain."

Suffering smiled and in a smooth and sexy voice she said, "and together, we spread pain and suffering!"

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming" Raven said flatly.

The two villains ignored her sarcasm. Pain spoke again, "so, you made it passed our men and rescued those, pathetic, excuses for life . I'm almost impressed. But don't get too cocky kids, you still have to fight us."

"Correct my love," Suffering continued, " and I assure you children, we will not go down so easily.

Pain continued, "Suffering and I got bored of our old haunt and decided on a change of scenery"

"Lucky us", Raven said from behind her hood.

The two villains again, ignored Ravens sarcasm. "Yes", Suffering continued, "we came to the coast to try our luck," she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a computer disk, "and how lucky we got", she gave a teasing laugh.

Robin was beginning to lose patience with the villains, "what's on that disc?"

Pain laughed, "that would be telling". The duo laughed again. Pain looked at the hostage kneeling on the floor, still struggling under his vice like grip. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The manager here gave us access to the vault, so we don't need him anymore." Pain let go of the manger. He scrambled forward desperately, a look of fear on his face.

Suffering lifted her hand, and before the Titans could react, a beam of energy shot from her hand and hit the man in the back. He was dead before he hit the floor.

"NO!", Robin bellowed and launched himself at the two villains. Pain was fast though and caught Robin mid air, tackling him to the ground. The other Titans followed their leader and launched themselves at the duo.

Both Pain and Robin recovered quickly. Robin sent a roundhouse kick at Pain, but he blocked it and countered, punching Robin in the gut, then upper cutting him, sending him several metres through the air. He landed on his back with a grunt.

Seconds later, Cyborg fired an energy blast at Pain, whilst running at him. Pain ducked the blast, struck Cyborg in the abdomen, leaving a dent in the metal, then swiftly grabbed Cyborg's outstretched arm and used Cyborg's momentum to throw him into the wall behind.

This attack was followed closely by Beast Boy, who charged Pain, in his Rhino form. Pain, in an instant, grabbed Beast Boy's biggest horn, then placed his other hand under the green rhino's head and flipped him over his shoulder towards the front wall of the bank. As he smashed through the wall, sending bricks and debris everywhere, he changed back to his default form. He landed on a squad car, crushing the roof. Beast Boy was out for the count.

Meanwhile, Raven and Starfire flew at Suffering. They fired simultaneous salvos of dark energy and star bolts. Suffering dodged the incoming attacks with ease then launched a deadly salvo of her own.

The girls took evasive manoeuvres, Raven was more successful than Starfire, however, who was grazed by one of the beams, a nasty gash appearing on her arm. Then suffering quickly released a ball of energy that exploded in the air and sent the two Titans to the ground.

Suffering laughed coldly. She walked up to an unconscious Starfire. "My dear", she whispered darkly, "prepare to suffer".

She unleashed a stream of lightening, from her fingertips, into Starfire. The shock brought Starfire back round, only for her to feel excruciating pain. She began to scream. Her body convulsed as the lightening surged through her body.

"Leave her alone," Raven said sternly, standing up, and used her dark aura to throw a table at the villainess. Suffering broke of her attack on Starfire and dodged the table that then smashed in the wall behind her.

Suffering smirked, "that was just naughty. Didn't your father ever teach you to respect your elders?"

Raven lifted into the air as a black aura enveloped her, " actually, no, he didn't. Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Two more tables flew at Suffering, who evaded these with incredible acrobatic skill. "You know something," Suffering said as she landed back on her feet, "that's starting to get a little boring".

Raven smirked, "oh, I'm sorry", as she fired off a couple of shots of dark energy. Suffering continued to evade the incoming attacks, then fired another explosive ball of energy. Raven barely raised a shield in time, which took the brunt of the blast, but the shockwave still sent her flying into a pile of rubble.

Meanwhile, after Pain had sent Beast Boy crashing through the wall, Robin had recovered from his attack and sprung to his feet. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, rage was beginning to take hold. All he could think was, "_these guys need to be stopped!"_

Robin let out a roar as he charged Pain for a second time. Pain was ready for him. Robin launched a back kick at Pain. Pain grabbed Robin's leg and through it upward, flipping him into the air. Robin managed to land back on his feet, more determined than ever.

Robin pulled out his staff and it sprung to its full length. He ran at Pain again and jabbed with his staff, Pain blocked the attack. He countered with a spinning roundhouse, aimed at Robin's head. Robin blocked it with his staff, spun round himself and launched a high attack.

Pain ducked.

Robin let out a shout of frustration and swung his staff to sweep Pain. Pain jumped over the attack and in the same movement kicked Robin in the side of the head. Robin reeled with the force of the blow, he fell to the ground, seeing stars.

Cyborg, at this point, had picked himself up off the floor. Taking careful aim with his arm cannon and fired a charged shot. Pain, caught slightly off guard, barely evaded the shot, which then blew a large hole in the opposite wall. Pain steadied himself and growled, "that was a big mistake, tin boy".

Cyborg charged Pain and shouted, "I'm not a boy!" He aimed a powerful punch at Pain, who simply stopped it in his hand. With his other hand, he struck Cyborg's extended arm, shattering the metal to pieces, then swiftly palm struck Cyborg in the chest and back flip kicked him in the jaw, sending the Titan crashing to the ground.

Pain landed neatly on his feet. He turned to his partner, "Babe…"

"Yes, my love?", she replied gently as Raven was sent crashing into the pile of rubble.

"We have what we came for. Let's go".

"Oh…", she pouted, "and I was having so much fun…"

He smiled at her, " there'll be time for fun later."

Suffering sighed, "very well…" They both headed towards the back of the bank to make their escape, then exited through the back door.

Robin's head had stopped spinning. He sprung back up to his ready position, then cried out in rage. Pain and Suffering were gone.

He ran across the bank floor to the back exit. He kicked the door open, but all he saw was an empty alley way.

"SHIT!", he punched his fist into the wall. Thoughts started running through his head "_How could I have let them get away! I'm better than this!" _He punched the wall again.

He ran back into the bank and saw Cyborg holding Starfire in his arms, her legs held by his shattered arm. Raven was picking herself up off the rubble. Robin shouted at his team, "we have to go after them!"

Cyborg looked at Robin sternly, "we have to get her back to the Tower, she's hurt real bad". Robin just stared at Starfire's cut and bruised body.

"Robin!", Cyborg barked.

Robin pushed the thoughts of failure to the back of his mind, "Right…Titans, regroup at the Tower."

Cyborg looked around the bank, "wait…where's Beast Boy?"

Raven, who had finally managed to steady herself, started to look around the bank wildly, fear on her face, "Gar?…Gar!…GAR!"

Robin, having stepped through the big hole in the bank wall, spotted him, "He's out here." Raven ran outside and cried out when she saw him. He had been hurt badly. Paramedics had pulled him off the crushed squad car and were trying to patch him up.

Raven ran to his side and fell down to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She desperately tried to fight her emotions, but her fear for Beast Boy's life was strong. She shouted at the paramedics to get off of him.

Robin had followed her to Beast Boy's side. He looked at the startled paramedics, "we'll take him back to the Tower." He put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Raven, help me get him into the T-car." She helped Robin carry the unconscious changeling to the car.

As Cyborg exited the bank, the waiting police officers swarmed into the bank, to arrest the six armed men that still lay on the floor. The Chief walked over to Cyborg, "what happened?"

All Cyborg could manage was, "There were two others, they escaped and they killed a thirteenth hostage…"

The Chief looked into the bank, "Take care of your wounded, we'll handle things from here. I'll be contacting you in a few days. I'll need a full report on what happened." Cyborg nodded an affirmation. Without another word Cyborg walked over to the T-car and carefully placed Starfire in the front passenger seat.

Raven sat in the back of the T-car , Beast Boy lay across the back seat, his head in Raven's arms. She stroked his hair, and stared at his bruised face. Cyborg stared at his shattered arm and sighed, "luckily my baby's an automatic." Raven didn't acknowledge his joke. She continued to concentrate on Beast Boy, a dark aura enveloped her hands as she managed to regain some control of her emotions, and began to heal Beast Boy.

Robin sat on his R-cycle, shoved his helmet on and revved the engine. The police had cleared a path through the growing crowd of media. Robin's cycle screeched down the road. The T-car roared after him.

Nobody spoke as the two vehicles raced back to the Tower.

The vehicles skidded into the garage. Robin switched off the R-cycle and on climbed off it. He pulled his helmet off. He moved over to the T-car as Cyborg climbed out. Robin opened the front passenger door and looked at Starfire. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. He began to shake as anger gripped him again, "_How could I let this happen?"_ he thought.

Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire, then looked at Raven and Beast Boy still in the backseat. "Raven", he said gently, "can you take Beast Boy and Starfire straight to the med bay?". She didn't look up from Beast Boy as she whispered her mantra and a dark aura filled the car.

The occupants of the T-car were now gone, leaving Robin and Cyborg alone in the garage.

"Robin", Cyborg said, this time sternly. It brought Robin out of his trance, he looked up at Cyborg. Cyborg spoke again, " I need to get a spare arm", he lifted his shattered arm.

Robin stared at the stump, "Right". He shook himself back to reality, " I'll meet you in the med bay. Hurry." They both crossed the garage and entered the lift. The lift doors slid shut.

End of chapter

I hope that was better than the first chapter, haha. Yeah so next chapter, not sure about the length, but anyways, the Titans recover from their rather shocking defeat. It'll mostly be concentrating on their emotions and relationships etc, but should be a good chapter (I hope!)

So thanks, please review, and next chapter comin soon.


End file.
